


Lost Item

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [27]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: We’re the two camp counselors who hooked up in a canoe and now all of our campers are trying to figure out who it was
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Lost Item

It had been stupid idea, Elide didn’t know what she was thinking. She’d been a bit tipsy when she had somehow found herself outside with Lorcan all by themselves. Then she was kissing him, she couldn’t really remember who started it, but he was kissing her and she was kissing him, and Elide decided that she wanted more.

She had been the one to take Lorcan by the hand and lead him down to the docks. How they ended up in the canoe was another mystery. But they had, shedding their upper layers on the warm summer’s night. Lorcan’s fingers had just begun to toy with the buttons of her jeans when they spotted the torches. Apparently some of the campers had decided to take a walk in the dark and as counsellors they should have been the one to scold them back to their bunks but given their current situation that wasn’t a good idea. Fumbling blindly they grabbed their things running for the shelter of the trees. They had been laughing and breathless as Lorcan slipped his tshirt over her head and kissed her again. But with wandering campers they decided it was probably best that they return to their respective cabins and call it a night.

It wasn’t until the next morning when Elide went to put her dirty clothes in her wash bag that she realised she had forgotten something. Her green lace bra was missing. Without drawing too much attention she had walked down to the canoe and tried to find it. But it was gone.

Elide was now sitting at the breakfast table, the whole room was tittering with excitement and the sinking feeling in her stomach made her think her suspicions about why might be true. Her suspicions were confirmed when Fenrys fell into the chair across from her

“Apparently someone decided to get a little frisky in a canoe last night,” Fenrys said smirking and Elide pointedly refused to look at Lorcan. “One of the kids found an item of clothing, although I’d barely call it that, and handed it in to Gavriel.”

Elide held in a groan. She had hoped maybe a squirrel or something had run off with it, using the softly padded cups as a new bed or something. Turns out she hadn’t been so lucky.

“Well, which of you lovely ladies does it belong to?” Fenrys asked.

“Don’t be such a perv, Fen,” Aelin said and threw part of her bread roll at him.

“So it was you?” Fenrys asked as he threw the bread back.

Aelin snorted. “No.”

“Are you sure? Not just lying to me for the cover?” Fenrys prodded.

“I’m sure,” Aelin said. Then she turned to Manon. “What about you? Sounds like something you and Dorian would be into.”

“What happened to not being a perv?” Manon counted as Dorian took a very deliberate sip of his coffee.

Aelin shrugged. “I’m just curious now. So, was it?”

Manon shook her head. “I don’t wear bras.”

Vaughan spat his orange juice all over his plate.

“I can verify,” Dorian muttered and this time it was Aelin who almost inhaled her drink through her nose.

“You are all the worst,” Aedion said as he pushed his empty plate away.

“Sorry about upsetting your delicate sensibilities, cousin,” Aelin said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“So it’s yours then, Ashryver,” Fenrys added and Aedion glared at him. But before he could snap back the bell rang for the end of breakfast. Which meant their morning meeting with head camp counsellor Gavriel.

The kids cleared out but all the camp counsellors stayed sitting as Gavriel walked in, a small canvas bag tucked under his arm. Elide prayed to Annieth that it wasn’t her bra. Gods don’t let that be her bra. Gavriel went through the outline of the day’s activities and announcements and Elide had thought she was in the clear but then Gavriel cleared his throat.

“One last thing,” he took the folded up canvas bag from under his arm and put it on the table. “An item of… clothing was handed in by one of the campers, found in a canoe by the docks. The manner of the item and its discovery suggests that it belongs to one of our female camp counsellors.” Then he let out a very heavy long suffering sigh and Fenrys and Aelin hid their smirking faces behind their hands. Nehemia’s shoulders were shaking with restrained laughter down the end of the table. Gavriel didn’t look at anyone when he spoke, in fact he looked at the ceiling, probably hoping to not see his son’s or niece’s reaction incase they were the guilty ones. “Just a reminder, can we keep such activities out of public places. We are the adults here, let’s act like. The item in question is size 32 E and green. I’ll leave it here for collection.”

Then Gavriel walked out and everyone started to not so subtly try and determine everyone’s bust size. Elide folded her arms over her chest but Aelin and Lysandra were looking right at her. They’d been bra shopping enough together that they knew her size. Fenrys was the first one to cotton on to their stares and his mouth fell open.

“Elide?” He said, his voice full of surprise. “Who with?”

Aelin was glaring at the men around the table, looking for any tell tale signs as to who it might be. Lorcan didn’t move, Elide thought he might not be breathing in case even that tiny movement might draw her attention. There were a lot of no’s and not me’s and then Aelin’s fiery gaze finally landed on Lorcan.

“No way, no way in hell,” Aelin said then she turned back to Elide. “Him?”

Elide blew out a heavy breath and stood up. She walked to the end of the table and looked in the canvas bag. That was indeed her bra. “Yes, me and Lorcan were the ones hooking up in the canoe. Yes, this is my bra. And no, you cannot threaten him with grievous bodily harm because I like him.”

That was all she said before she picked up her bra and walked out. When the table erupted in whoops and wolf whistles Elide flipped them off over her shoulder. If they could have seen her face they would have seen her smiling.

It took a few more days for the kids to work out who the bra had belonged to, the lost green bra being the highest topic of conversation. Elide had been wearing it when the sleeve of her loose tshirt got caught on a low branch and pulled it halfway down her shoulder. Just her luck the kid who had handed it in had been there and recognised the emerald lace on the strap immediately. The next topic was who Elide had been with in the canoe, there were even rumours of a betting pool going on.

Rowan had been the one to blow their cover, albeit accidentally. Due to a sudden rainstorm he had ushered his kids into the games room that wasn’t usually used until the evenings. Being just after 11am Elide thought they would be safe, but apparently not, and their impromptu make out session suddenly had 12 witnesses. The campers gaped and Rowan just shook his head as Lorcan and Elide fled into the rain.


End file.
